2014-07-25 - Apokolips Now!: As You Wish
The apartment is different, something isn't right. This has only happened once before, when Batman left a package lined with lead for you on the living room table. But it is different this time. Nothing is really moved, but there are two boxes in almost the exact same spot. They aren't lined with lead, but one is rather flatish and has a bow on it, the other a wide retangle shape! Inside are clothes in the flatish box, and not just any clothes, but very exotically made clothing. In the other box are heeled shoes to just diiiie for, with multiple i's! The dress is purple, black, and silver in color: The shoes have never ending heels, spikes, and silver in color based on: Kara Zor-El, you are cordially invited to dine at the golden planet of Minos. Your presence is respectfully requested, and your safety guaranteed. To accept, you merely need to change and place your thumb on the crest mark to be summoned to the beautiful planet of Minos. And when you wish to return, your request will be respected. The invitation has what appears to be real gold and silver adorning it, and the writing is beautiful. It is a true work of art. The crest seal looks familiar though, a dark hint from who this invitation may come from. Kara Zor-El peers at the invitation curiously. "Bruce, if you're listening in, you're a psycho." she says, figuring it must be him doing another 'test.' She looks around. X-ray vision, telescopic vision, higher wavelength vision. Nope, he probably is watching some other way. "Screw it." She puts the dress on, then puts her finger on the rectangle shape. As Kara places her thumb on the crest while wearing the dress and shoes gifted to her, her apartment starts to shake a bit, and suddenly opened before her is a Hush Tube, a rather small one. If this is Bruce, it is a very, very sick sense of humor. If she uses her heightened senses now, she can tell that something within the dress started to emit a signal when her thumb touched the crest. Nothing jumps out at her, nothing attacks her. The portal merely awaits for her to enter of her own free will. Kara Zor-El picks up the phone to call Kal. And... nothing. So she leaves a message. "Clark... if you get this message and I'm missing... I did something really stupid. Going through a hush tube now to some planet called Minos." She puts down the phone and walks through, pretty much ready to get attacked. To fight in a sexy dress and high, high heels baby! Nothing sexier! As Kara feels the tug of the Hush Tube, she soon finds herself exiting on the other side of a very beautiful golden planet. She can feel the warm of the sun, though it feels a little 'different' from the one on Earth. It still feels good though and something about the atmosphere has when it shine through give everything a golden tint to it. The leaves seem to be golden tinted, same as the grass. One can even hear the water nearby and there is a bit of a gold dusted dirt path leading toward the sound. Down the short path is an elegantly set table with food and drink. Standing with his massive back to the path is none other than Darkseid, wearing pants this time! Go Darkseid! Darkseid's massive hands are clasped behind his lower back as he looks into the golden tinted water. Kara Zor-El quickly notices the archenemy that kidnapped her, killed her best friend, brainwashed her to try to kill her cousin and take over Earth (and the rest of the universe) and immediately is about to fly at him to punch him. "Dark-..." then pauses when she notices that this is a rather.... odd setting for him. No fire pits. No rampant destruction. "..-seid?" She pauses and looks around. "Okay. What's going on?" She looks around some more. "Maybe this was one of those Toyman things. Or Mxyzptlk. Kal said that there was this little imp guy who did stuff like this to him all the time. Darkseid looks up and grins toothily, "Ah, no flying punch. I'm improved at your restraint." He strangely sounds approving, but then again, he ends up not getting punched, of course he approves! But he then motions toward the table, "Dinner. I hope I caught you before you have had it? I do hope you enjoy the clothes." General clarification of the fact this is a non-violent visit and chat, hopefully. "I am sure you mean 'why'," Darkseid states. "And that is because I wanted to. In either case, I did take a lot from you in my heavy handed manner. I thought it would be wise to give you something back, no matter how minor it may seem to be." Beautiful clothes, beautiful planet, and beautiful dinner with drinks. This seems like Kara should know what this is, just the weird part is...Darkseid, seriously?! Kara Zor-El frowns at 'Darkseid'. "Okay, who are you really? And if you say Darkseid, I -will- punch you. Because when I think Darkseid, I don't think 'dinner on a nice golden planet.' I think a murderous psychopath tyrant on a hell world." "I never claimed I wasn't a 'murderous psychopath tyrant on a hell world'," Darkseid states, "But I'm not claiming the title either." He shakes his head, "Sit down Kara. I am here to talk, not to fight. I'll summon the Hush Tube back after dinner, I'm not here to keep you against your will. You have my word." Kara Zor-El frowns. "Yeah. I remember the last time you gave your word, you attacked Kal and me at the farm. Speaking of which, I thought you were going to give up on trying to get me to lead your Female Furies." she says, fists still clenched. "If you're going to talk, talk." Darkseid moves to pull out a seat and offers it to Kara. "I am not here to ask you to lead my Female Furies, I already found someone worthy of doing so." That sounds a little like an ill-promise. "I am making no move against 'you' Kara Zor-El, so I am not breaking my word." Kara Zor-El doesnt get rid of that frown on her face. She just takes a step forward. "What. Do. You. Want?" "To have dinner with you and to speak with you. I will also make the same offer I made to Kal-El and leave the choice yours with no force to change your mind." Darkseid then motions to the chair once more, "Sit," and after a brief pause, "Please." Kara Zor-El says angrily, "I'm not going to ask again, what do- wait.. what do you mean 'the same offer you made to Kal-El?'" she asks. She takes a tentative step over, still frowning at Darkseid. "I'm not sitting. And I'm not having dinner with you. What offer are you talking about?" "Kara," Darkseid states with only mild annoyance, "You came. Have a drink." Though he finally goes to have a seat himself because he's tired of waiting for Kara. The drinks are already poured and he raises his own to drink from before lowering it. He is taking his time. "I gave him a warning, about humanity destroying not only Earth, but potentially the entire universe with some of the energy readings I have been recording since the merging of the universes," Darkseid advises. "Saying it is dire is an understatement. As a result, humanity needs to be stopped, but their potential is great and just ruining a race with so much potential would be a complete waste. As a result, I suggested we save humanity together." Darkseid then motions to the chair across from him, "If you wish to hear more, then I advise you sit and relax. I will not be rushed." Kara Zor-El frowns, her eyes glow red and she heat visions the glass. "I don't want to sit and have a drink! Especially with YOU! Just tell me what in Rao's name you're talking about!" Yeah. Darkseid wants to save humanity. The change of heart probably happened right after George Washington elected him the Easter Bunny. Darkseid raises an eyebrow at that, "We saw how effective this was in the past, not very. Furthermore, threatening me will gain you nothing Kara. I gave you my condition which are reasonable and of no harm or threat to you. Sit or not, it is your choice." He shakes his head, "So young, so impatient. With someone as long-lived as Kryptonians under the light of the son, patience is a virtue best learned." Kara Zor-El frowns and crosses her arms. "I think I'm being plenty patient. Tell. Me. What. You're. Talking. About." She rubs the bridge of her nose. Because Darkseid could not possibly be wanting to have dinner with her while discussing how to save humanity. No. "Explain already. Or I'm going back." "Then I shall summon a Hush Tube. I'm not your information broker Kara. I invited you out to do something nice for you and to have a conversation. If you wish to bicker, I'm quite willing to send you home early," Darkseid states. "You are here of your own free will." Though Darkseid does compromise slightly and stands up, picking up Kara's wine glass and holds it out to her. It's a vibrant purple color and smells very sweet. It isn't a wine from Earth, that is sure. "Relax and I'll discuss what I do know so far, and perhaps you will see my perspective and join the cause. Have I not fought to save the universe before? I will do so again, never doubt that." After the time where someone laced a drink with red kryptonite, Kara's not exactly about to drink unknown beverages with DARKSEID. Especially since Darkseid once gave Lex Luthor black Kryptonite to use on Kara. For the second time she tried to kill her cousin. And the rest of the Justice League. She points behind her. "Hush Tube unless you just tell me what you're talking about." She seems pretty adamant. And not at all 'relaxed.' The drink is set aside and the Hush Tube is silently summoned, "As you wish." Perhaps Darkseid didn't mean to quote 'The Princess Bride'. "You know how to come to Minos should you change your mind, and by the way, the dress looks lovely on you Kara." ... Did Darkseid just flirt with Kara? Difficult to say, but that was just strange. Kara Zor-El suppresses the 'squick' urge when Darkseid compliments the dress. The last dress he put her in when he brainwashed her was even more showy. She murmurs to herself, "So need to burn this thing.." as she steps through the Hush Tube again Once the Hush Tube closes behind Kara, Darkseid picks up his wine glass and says, "That went well," and drinks a good amount of it. Granny Goodness soon arrives, "I did not believe it would work." She takes Kara's seat as Darkseid re-takes his. "I never claimed it would, only it would be an interesting effort. She had adapted to Earth culture, attempting to mimic it was worth a try." And Darkseid and Granny Goodness seem to enjoy the meal and wine well enough, while ignoring the beautiful scenery.